Pirates of the Caribbean: Daughter of Thieves
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Summary: Everyone is all anticipating the wedding of Elizabeth Swann and William Turner. But how can there be a wedding without the bride? Hours before the wedding, Elizabeth disappears, and Will has to find her. But he need’s someone’s help. Someone he h
1. Dead Men Tell No Tales

Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Daughter Of Thieves

Dead Men Tell No Tales

Because of the consequences of people's actions, countless others can be strung along into the unbreakable thread that connects to that consequential individual. And because of this, good things can become of it, but unfortunately, as do all things, so do tragic things. But this is the cycle of life, which always repeats itself; it never has an end. Just as the spinning calendar and the Earth's continuous rotation on its axis as it circumnavigates the sun. It cannot be stopped or changed.

But this story, my friends, is all about the changing and stopping of that cycle. If this awful thought producing in one mind, does occur, then the whole world will cease to exist, as if speeding up Armageddon. But this thought was not brought on by hatred and revenge on the world, no. It was brought on by the hatred and revenge of one man. One man that doesn't know the consequences of his own actions, and doesn't know how many of those countless lives his strings along onto that unbreakable thread.

Three people are protagonists of this story and they all rely on the consequences of each other as they are held together with that invisible string holding them up like apathetic marionettes. They are: Elizabeth Swann, William Turner, and Captain Jack Sparrow. They have no relations, yet they affect each other in many ways, but are unaware of that.

Elizabeth Swann woke, moments before dawn, due to the sudden and almost always present anxiety that had overcome her ever since the young shy, but bold local blacksmith, William Turner had asked her to become his bride. That thought was almost immediately erased when she realized what day it was; the wedding day. She threw the covers off herself and jumped down over the side; her bare feet landing onto the cold wooden polished floor. She walked over to the balcony and opened the windows to gaze down at the sleeping form of Port Royal. She felt the cool dawn air as she watched the sun make its appearance, as if symbolizing the beginning of her and Will's new life. She had always dreamed of her life with him and it always ended with a dreamy haze that gave her an almost comical look, and left her unapproachable for length moments of prodding and repetition. But only one interruption was sufficient as a blunt object collided with her head, rendering her unconscious.

William Turner awoke from his restless sleep in the makeshift bed in the corner of Mr. Brown's blacksmith shop. He was too excited and restless to sleep a wink, and tossed and turned the entire night. He got slowly out of bed, feeling the aches and pains that usually came with acarpous sleep. He stretched out his body to work the kinks and joints that has stiffened through out the night and shuffled his heavy feet toward the washbasin, where he stripped and washed himself. He was excited about the oncoming nuptials but was disappointed just the same because his best friend, the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow, seemed unable to attend the wedding. Will sent a letter to the Black Pearl, Jack's beloved pirate ship, but never received an answer. He was still hopeful that maybe Jack would make a surprise grand entrance. He then proceeded to dress in his brand new clothes that were given as a present from Governor Swann, who had begun to take a liking to him. Even without Jack, this, as Will thought, was going to be a fine day indeed.

Captain Jack Sparrow awoke suddenly, feeling the shooting pains on his back from the recent flogging he had just endured. Jack took in his surroundings, which, not to his surprise happened to be a dingy, dirty, prisoner cell. To his right was a pitcher of water and some bread. He reached toward the bread but was unable to reach it, due to the forceful pain that held him back. He looked up and his wrists were chained in manacles impaled into the wall. He moaned in frustration. All he wanted to do that day was restock for his ship, and out of nowhere, two nut jobs knock him out and drag him here, and then proceeded to flog him. He thought that there must be some reason that they put him in there. Oh yeah, as the realization hit him, pirate. And he was so looking forward to seeing Elizabeth and Will again at the wedding; he thought he'd surprise them instead of responding to Will's letter. Now it was too late. He couldn't get out of here. Not yet anyway. And with this thought in mind, a smile formed in the corner of his mouth. Captain Jack Sparrow could get out of anything; it was only a matter of time. But as his cell opened and two prison guards entered, whips in hand and smiles not too inviting, he wondered just how much time that would be.

_Three people._

_Different places._

_Different scenarios._

_Different times. _

They do not realize it at the time, but they need each other. And when they find each other again, they still will be in need of each other, due to the vengeful force that will overcome them due to one man's actions. But this force will cause destruction and mayhem that cannot be written or believed, for it is unfathomable. No one is supposed to change time or existence.

But sometimes, people find this out too late.


	2. Shocks and Pains

1**Pirates of the Caribbean and the Daughter of Thieves **

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow and if I did, he would be in my room, tied to my bed.

Quote of the Day

What do you think it means, you ignorant hick? I'm in the middle of a divorce. D-I-V-O-R-C-E. Divorce!

-Mort Rainey

-Secret Window

_Ch. 2 _

_Shocks and Pains_

The deep knocking against the blacksmith doors filled the room and William Turner's ears, who, at once, stopped straightening his feathered hat immediately. His heart began to accelerate. _Maybe it was Jack_, he thought. But as the knocking continued, this time in a more persistent manner, he realized that Jack would have let himself in by now, whether or not he answered or not.

"Mr. Turner open up. This is Commodore Norrington." Said James Norrington; obviously irritated that he was being kept waiting by the local blacksmith, but Will noticed the pride in his voice as he mentioned his title.

"Coming!" said Will, hurrying toward the door. The rush of wind that was produced during this movement caused his feathered hat to fall of his head and fall to the fall. To avoid and dirt to befall the hat's off-white color, he ran back over toward the hat, picked it up, and ran back quickly toward the door, his hat held tightly in his right hand.

"My apologies Commodore. Your sudden knocking startled me." Will said, out of breath. Norrington stared at the disheveled man standing in front of him and he almost had the nerve to laugh. Instead a small curl formed in the corner of his mouth.

"Indeed."

Will ignored the sarcasm and gave a small smile, despite the images producing in his mind of his hands around the Commodore's throat.

"Can I help you with something, Commodore?"

" Well, actually I have to talk to you about some disturbing news that has been just brought to my attention. Uh, may I come in?" Said the commodore, eyeing the room wearily, as if wondering if he really wanted to go in there.

" Oh, yes sir. Come in.," he said sidestepping to allow the Commodore walk in.

"Mr. Turner you might want to sit down."

"I'll stand, thank you."

"Well Mister Turner, I'm so sorry about this but…. Elizabeth has been kidnapped."

Will said nothing as his mouth dropped open and his right hand released his off-white feathered hat. He made contact with the floor at the same his hat did; he fainted.

Elizabeth Swann woke up with her head pounding; she could already feel the bump swelling every second. She tried to stretch, but found that impossible due to the ropes binding her to pole in the wall.

_Oh that's just bloody fantastic, _she thought as she surveyed her surroundings. There was hay and mud scattered on the floor and a lonely chair sat in the corner. She had to squint to adjust to the darkness around her and saw a dim light over in the far right corner, on the other side of the bars.

She didn't know where she was, and frankly she didn't want to. She keep closing her eyes and opening them to see if this was all just an unpleasant dream. But each time she was disappointed, and tears pricked her eyes.

"Oh look, the sleepin' beauty is awake." Said a deep voice that caused her to look up.

Her eyes met that of a grimy face full of malice and mirth. His face needed grooming as well did his hair, which didn't really seem to start anywhere, as if he was completely bald at one point, but whatever was there grew back.

"Who are you?" she said, trying to hide fear that she felt, but failed terribly; her voice trembled.

"One who will not 'esitate to lay a 'and on ye for incompetence. Now ye listen. As long as you don't give us any trouble, ye'll be fine."

"Why am I here?"

"Let's just say ye be a matter of leverage with a friend of ours." And with that he left her to her confused thoughts.

"Get in there you!" A clang of steel bar door and Captain Jack Sparrow was flung to the ground.

He got up slowly, making sure not to show the opposing enemy the agonizing pain he felt as he gave the official a trademark smirk.

"I think ye forgot me water mate. I believe I asked ye while ye were beating the bejesus out of me, if I'm not mistaken?"

The official's grin changed to that of fury, and walked quickly toward Jack and kicked in his "goods". A extremely unnatural high-pitched gasp left his lips as he crumpled to the floor; his lower region rendered numb due to the pain.

" How many demonstrations to we have to produce to you to make you desist your wearisome incompetence." He said as he grabbed his face in his hands and pressed against the inner cheekbones, causing his tongue to be forced out of his mouth.

"Maybe will just have to render you speechless…" he said as he pulled out a small blade holding it awkwardly toward Jack's resisting tongue.

He was about cut off the 'speech muscle' when a voice rang out that caused the sparse hairs on the back of Jack's neck to stand up.

"What are you doing Rico? He hasn't suffered enough for that… yet."

"Yes sir." Rico said, taking his free hand and punching him square in the nose, but not, to Jack's relief, breaking the bone. He then chained Jack back into his original manacles against the wall. Jack Sparrow slumped against the wall, which was a great achievement he thought, due to the little strength he possessed.

"Thank you Rico. Leave us." With a curt nod, Rico left.

"So Sparrow, enjoying your stay."

"Oh yes immensely. Thank you for asking."

" Why do taunt the guards so. You know they have the power to kill you with one bullet; they could put you out of your misery with just one finger."

"They'd be dead 'fore the bullet left the pistol." He said chuckling, but quickly stopping due to the sudden pain erupting from his ribs; one of his ribs were broken.

" You think that's funny?" the stranger said, his anger growing steadily.

" No. Do you really want to know what's funny? I think you face is immensely funny that it is further breakin' me rib cage."

The man walked over to Jack and punched him hard in the stomach, causing Jack to double over, his breathing coming in short gasps. The man kneeled down giving Jack full vision of his face that has haunted his nightmares for the last 20 years. The face of Commodore Morales of Spain.

"You know what is really funny?" Morales said in a near whisper but still loud enough for Jack to hear him. Captain Jack Sparrow looked up, his face washed with blood from his numerous cuts on his face and his fresh nosebleed, but his eyes were clouded red but filled with interest and vengeance.

Morales taking that as an answer, leaned in closer; Jack felt the hotness of breath through the chills that were being sent down his spine, but his eyes never left his.

"The way your mother and father looked before they died."

End of Chapter


	3. The Past Is Never Forgotten

1PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN AND THE DAUGHTER OF THIEVES

A/N Thank you all for the kind reviews that you have given me. I would also like to give a thank you to my friend Erin who took the time, and her intelligence I might add, to read my first chapter, when she didn't have to. So Erin, you get a cookie. LoL. Oh yeah and I saw some other authors doing this (I don't remember so if the author is reading this, sorry) so I decided I wanted to too. It's little surveys. Ok. What is you guy's favorite Johnny Depp character (up to three)? Enjoy your new chapter.

Quote of the Day

"Oh my God. (High-pitched) I've just been looking for my boyfriend. Have you seen him? He's a cute guy with a little mole on his right cheek?"

"Hey Ruthie did one of your ghosts come back to haunt you?"

"Ahhh! (hysterical) Oh Brad, oh Brad, Brad please don't be dead! Brad I never got to tell you what you meant me. Oh Brad please! (normal voice) It's _you_. Your _you_. Ruthie Maladie co-star in The Prom Queen Mutilator with Dick Beebe."

"You saw that?"

"(Deep female voice) He was mine. _He was mine!_ (High pitched) No Cindy you're sick. Cindy you need help. No Cindy. No! No! No! (Repeating while mimicking stabbing himself).

-Order of people: Sam-Johnny Depp; some random guy, and Ruthie (Julianne Moore)

-Benny and Joon (A/N I love that movie)

_Chapter 3_

_The Past is Never Forgotten_

Elizabeth was disturbed from her restless sleep from the faint sounds of a "pist" coming from the set of bars from across from her. She opened her eyes wearily and squinted through the darkness to make out a shape in the cell in front of her.

"Good ye're awake. Come here." The stranger said, the voice sounding very hoarse, as if being neglected for some time.

Elizabeth edged carefully toward the bars, afraid of the outsider. It seemed to take five years until she reached the bars that separated the two-cellblock mates. Elizabeth gasped as she saw the face of the alien jail mate.

It was a she, and she looked as if she had been jailed for piracy, for every inch of her had given away her status. She wore black breeches that were tucked into black leather boots. She wore what was once a white pilgrim shirt, but fell victim to hard work and unsatisfactory conditions. Her raven hair was tied back, but a few strands, which were adorned with braids, littered her face. Elizabeth's skin prickled causing the sparse hairs to stand up as she stared into the pirate's eyes. They were bottomless dark gray, that made Elizabeth think of choking rooms and pools of cold water. She forced herself to look at her lips, which was shaped into a straight line.

"What do you want?" She tried not to tremble, but her voice shook slightly.

"What are ye in for?"

"In for? I'm not in for anything. I was kidnapped."

"Oh sorry, some of us aren't that fortunate." The woman said, sarcasm dripping like molasses from her lips.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just- I'm just frustrated."

"All people usually are when they wake up in a cell and don't know how they got there."

"If you don't mind me asking. How did you end up in here?"

"There's no need to be polite nor try to impress anyone in a jail cell. I don't mind answering. Let's just say I haven't been what standard society calls me to be." She said as she lifted her right sleeve revealing the pirate's brand.

"You're a pirate."

"You've seen this brand before? A up-standing lady of society like yourself?"

"I happen to know a few pirates."

"Oh right. Like who?"

"Well… Captain Jack Sparrow." She said; proud that she remembered his title.

The woman's dark eyes widened when she said his name. _This woman knows who he is? This stuffy posh knows who the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? Oh, I've found him at last._

" How do you have connections with him?" she said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Why? Do you know him?"

"My father and him were… cabin mates." She said hesitantly.

Elizabeth, who didn't seem to notice the hesitation, continued, her eyebrows slightly raised, "Oh. Well he's friends with my fiancée."

"Oh that's nice. How did you guys come to meet?" And Elizabeth, glad to have someone to talk to, went into the explanation of her, Jack, and Will's crazy adventure after Barbossa and the cursed Aztec treasure of Cortez. She noticed that the stranger seemed to anger slightly when she heard of how Barbossa died, but Elizabeth simply dismissed it; maybe, she thought, that she had an unfortunate mishap with Barbossa herself.

"So then he sailed off into the horizon. And Will and me watched him go, glad that he finally got the freedom he wanted."

"Oh. So do you-" but she was cut off when two armed official came in.

"Time to go precious." They sneered as they opened the woman's cell, giving Elizabeth a heavy heart. Now the only person that she had to talk to and now they were taking her away.

The stranger must of noticed her discomfort for she said, " Don't worry. They never keep us for long. By the way," she said shaking off the hands that were grabbing her, "What's your name."

"Elizabeth… Turner." She said, not totally trusting this woman.

Even from her distance, Elizabeth saw the stranger's eyes widen again, but shortly returned back to normal.

"Elizabeth, eh? Well pleasure to meet yah Lizzie. Me name's Bermuda."

And with that the two officials dragged her out of the cell and the bars clanged behind them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Freezing cold water awoke William Turner with a start. He looked around wildly, feeling goose bumps to form on the exposed skin on his arms as he felt the wind blow violently.

_Wind?_

Will looked and his eyes met with that of majestic black sails. He looked animatedly around him and found himself in recognition. He was on a ship. And not just any ship. The one and only, legendary…

_Black Pearl._

He shifted his gaze toward the helm, an excited smile forming on his face, expecting to see the famous Captain. But his eyes were falsely tempted; he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"He's not 'ere." Said a familiar voice.

Will turned his head to meet the kind gray eyes of Joshamee Gibbs, first mate of the Black Pearl. Getting over the original shock of seeing him that close to his face, he asked,

"Who?" he said, trying to have no clue as to what the elder man was saying.

" Jack."

"What do you mean he's not here?"

"Come on. Will get ye changed. Ye're probably freezing." He said, clearly avoiding the question.

He led Will to the captain's quarters, where Will took in his surrounding while Gibbs rummaged through some of Jack's clothing.

The room was dimly lit from candles scattered around the walls; Gibbs shadows dancing across the walls gracefully. There was a bed in the very back of the room, covered in a dark blood red quilt, and a balcony that was draped with blood red curtains.

_Must like red_, he thought humorously to himself. He noticed a huge table to the right of him, which looked as if it was meant to be dined on but instead used for painting. To the left of him, he saw a desk scattered with maps, letters, and written on papers. Returning his attention back to the dining table, he walked slowly over to it, as if hoping not to disturb the comfort that seemed to be emitting from it.

Jack Sparrow was no Leonardo Da Vinci, but you couldn't deny that he didn't have talent. His paintings were glorious. Among them were some of the Black Pearl; some of the sun, either if it was rising of setting. Some of people that Will didn't know but Jack probably did at one point, or if he didn't, he must have had enough reason to paint them. Each one had it's own grace and beauty about them; not one was even remotely the same as the other.

He shuffled through them, until he found one that made the breath catch in his throat.

It was a painting of his father.

He could have sworn at first glance that it was himself, but upon closer examination he noticed that the eyes were an emerald green, where his were a light brown. His father was sitting at the bow of the ship, the sun setting or rising behind him. A smile grazed his lips; he seemed glad that Jack was painting him.

"Here ye go. They me a bit small for ye, but ye'll fit." Gibbs said; his voice loud to Will's ears as it tore him from his trance.

"What? Oh thank you." He said gratefully.

"So where is Jack?"

"As I said before lad. Not here."

"Well then where is he?"

Gibbs didn't answer him and Will started to get annoyed.

"Well if your not going to answer me that, then answer me this. What am I doing here?"

"We brought ye here to help us find Jack."

"What do you mean? Jack's missing."

"No we know where he is. We just need to go and get 'em."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And since the Commodore—"

"The Commodore?" Will said, interrupting him.

"Aye. He brought ye to us. Anyway since he told us you were going to go after Elizabeth, ye're gonna need all the help ye can get. And the best person for the job is Jack Sparrow."

" Oh. So where is he?"

"Being held hostage on an island fort called The Devil's Wrath (A/N not real I just made it up.)

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Taken hostage?"

"It seems that way."

"How did he get taken as a hostage?"

"That's a story for Jack to tell ye, when we get 'im. But for now, ye're to stay in here, and we should be there in 2 days, if the wind is with us."

"Ok. Goodnight Gibbs."

"G'night lad."

Will walked over and closed the door. He looked around him for the last time and sighed.

_Figures that Jack would do something stupid. _

Will chuckled to himself as he walked tiredly over to the bed and sank down on it. He was asleep before he hit the pillow.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Screaming and thrashing erupted to the ears of the young 16-year old Jack Sparrow. He sat, with his feet curled underneath him and his arms wrapped around his knees, holding onto them, like they were is lifeline.

Then suddenly the thrashing stopped; there were no sounds. Complete silence. If anyone were to be standing near the door at the moment, they would have heard and gusty long awaited sigh escape from Jack's lips. He raised a hand to whip away the perspiration on his brow that he inadvertently was shedding.

Suddenly, his ears perked up to a new sound. A sound that would soon cause him great fear for him. The silence of a murderer. He grabbed a cane from the holder at the far end of the closet and edged quietly out the door.

He closed the door silently behind him. Any sound, even him breathing the wrong way, could cause the awareness of his identity. He slid down the familiar banister and landed with a cat-like grace onto the cherry wood floor. He saw that the study's doors were slightly ajar. That room was never open; even when his mother was just in there reading.

He walked surreptitiously to the askew doors; his noiseless footsteps causing his heart to beat uncomfortable faster, and he held a hand to it, as if afraid that the unwanted stranger might be able to hear it as well as he could. He gingerly opened the door, a squeak procuring from the added weight on the door. His eyes widened to saucers and he dropped his cane at the scene his eyes met.

The usually impeccably clean study (used for reading, conversing with neighbors, and answering letters) was in such disarray it was barely unrecognizable. Mounds of papers were littered carelessly on the floor; his mother's precious vases and glass antiques added to the clutter with the sharp shards resembling diamonds; the bottled ships that him and his father worked on had shattered into splintered pieces of wood and cloth. He stepped over the clutter until his foot made a loud crunch. He looked down at the sound and saw a piece of a mast with a black sail still attached to it. Tears filled his eyes as he realized what ship it was. It was the ship that he had done all by himself. The one he worked so hard to make perfect. His _Black Pearl_.

He held the remnants to his face; he loved this ship the most. Not because he worked so hard to build it, but because his father had said it was the best ship he had ever seen built. Sobs took him over and held his face in his hands; not caring about the fact that his elbow was being scraped by the jagged edges of the glass. But his right elbow hit something foreign to glass. Something hard.

He looked up to see a pair of eyeglasses. His father's eyeglasses. His father couldn't see without them; they were his eyes. He then saw a small pool of blood on the floor, which seemed to begin a trail. He followed the trail with his eyes; the blood denser in some parts. His stomach churned at what he saw.

At the far end of the room were his mother and father. The late Mr. And Mrs. Sparrow. He ran over to the lifeless forms of his parents; the blood was never ending. He didn't seem to notice that his clean clothes were being stained as he leaned over his parent bodies. He checked his father's neck for a pulse, but quickly withdrew his two pressing fingers when he felt a warm cool substance; his fingers were stained and left sticky with his father's copper fluid. A horrible crescent shaped slash was formed on Jack Sparrow Sr.'s neck to the edges of his ears. He was inevitably dead.

Fighting back onslaught tears and the urge to heave, he checked his mother. There was a faint beat. His mother was still alive.

"Mom. Mom can you hear me?" he said in a whisper, but audible enough for her to hear him.

A soft groan escaped from the beautiful Abigail Sparrow's pale lips. Even when she was dying she was still beautiful. She turned her face toward him, dark shadows beneath, her once lively, lifeless chocolate brown eyes.

"Jack," She said in barely a whisper, "My baby boy."

"That's right momma. I'm right here with you."

"Jack, your father. Is he all right?" she said hope lying behind her death-veiled eyes.

"He's dead momma." He said, his voice not his own.

She closed her eyes, the pain too real for her. He noticed that there were two bullet wounds in her chest, surrounding her heart.

"Don't worry momma. You're going to be fine. We're going to move away from Port Royal and go and see England. Just like you've always wanted."

"Oh my sweet child," she said tears streaming down her face, "Nothing can me save me now. I'm done in this world honey. The good Lord is calling me."

"How can the Lord be good if he is forcing you to suffer a death you don't deserve?" He said, anger and frustration erupting like a tidal wave through his voice.

"Honey, I'm not suffering. I was until you came. You're my comfort into the next world. I see God calling me from your eyes, and I'm not afraid anymore. I am going to venture with your father into heaven. As my last request honey, place the two coins on our lids so we may give it to the ferryman. Promise me?" she said her eyes pleading. Jack noticed her breath was beginning to hitch in her throat.

" Mom, you're rambling now. You're not dying. I can help you. Let me help you!" his voice beginning to sound hysteric. He didn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. He looked around carefully for a cloth or something to stop the unending flow of blood. He used his shirt instead. She grasped his hand to stop him; her grip was weak against his.

"Honey, you can't stop death. No one ever will. It's the way of life. The unending cycle. It's what we're all meant for."

"Yes we are. But not for you. Not now."

She took his head in her hand and pulled him closer to her. She laid his head to rest on her chest. Slowly she caressed his head, soothing him; making him feel as if nothing was wrong and it was like old times, when she and him would sit on the sofa; his head in her lap and she would caress his hair until he drifted off to sleep.

"Promise me love. Promise me."

"I promise." He said, a tear rolling silently down his cheek.

He felt something different about his mother. Her chest stopped rising. Her warmth was receding. He looked up, her arm still rested on his head but it seemed it had no more control over its actions. Her hand fell and landed limply at her side. Her eyes were closed, but a smile lingered on her face. She had died at peace.

This was the only time that Jack Sparrow allowed himself to cry. He laid his head back down on her chest, his body racking uncontrollably. Time had stopped for him. Life had stopped for him. He was so overcome by this sudden stop, that he didn't hear the creeping of a dark figure, creeping toward him, a pistol held in his hand.

_This is it; _the stranger thought maliciously," Goodbye little Sparrow." He said cocking the gun.

Jack spun around quickly, unable to register the stranger's presence until two shots rang out; both hitting him in the left side of the chest.

He felt the pain in his chest but the pain of fear overwhelmed that of his physical pain as he stared up at the face that he would remember forever.

The strangers face was covered in multiple scars that he must have endured over hard toil. His face was tanned and wind burned from probable life outside on the sea. He had caveman eyebrows and his eyes were that of a cat's; golden with black slits and full of hate.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"Why?" Jack said croaking out his voice, trying to buy some time.

"Your father should have known better than to try and hide his real identity as a pirate. I must say he had us all fooled for a long time." The stranger said, his voice full of malice.

"Why my mother?"

"She was a pirate too. Although not as active as your father. And now I'm going to kill you, to protect this world from the next up kin of pirates."

He grabbed Jack by the collar of shirt. He gasped in pain as the gun brushed against his fresh wounds.

"My name is Captain Jose Morales; the last face you'll ever see. Goodbye Jack Sparrow, son of the pirates."

Morales aimed the gun to Jack's head. Jack closed his eyes, a tear escaped from the clutch. _I'll be with you soon momma, and will ride together with the ferryman into heaven. I love you momma._

"FREEZE!" Jack's eyes snapped open, and instead of seeing death, he saw twenty armed British soldiers aiming thin air, but then Jack saw out of the corner of his eye, he saw Morales jump out the study window and into the night.

The next few moments were a blur of colors and shapes. He didn't even notice when they removed his shirt and began to clean and wrap his wounds. He was so tired.

The soldiers were asking him questions but all he heard was his mother's dying pleading voice, asking him, making him promise to her for eternal life. They still talked to him; he ignored them. He fished through his pockets for four shillings. He walked past the officials and made his way towards his parents. He removed the 'death sheet' from his parents' head and placed both shilling equally on their lids.

He didn't know then that he was crying. He didn't know then that he would indeed see Morales again. He didn't know then that the story of his bullet wounds would be stretched and exaggerated in so many ways that it wouldn't even resemble the truth anymore. He didn't know then that he would become the most feared pirate in the Caribbean known as the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow. But he did know one thing. One thing he vowed he would know for the rest of life.

"I'll never break a promise as long as I live momma. I promise."

And then he fainted.

End of Chapter

A/N Did u like it. Poor Jack. That is the legend of the two bullet wounds in his chest. There will be more flashbacks on Jack. Don't worry Jack and Elizabeth are going to get out soon. How soon is up to you. Please Read and Review. Hey that rhymed.

_THANK YOU'S TO..._

**_H.M. Chandler: Wow. I get so excited when I see your name in my review box. Thank you very much for adding another one of my stories to your list. It's an honor. And please update you fic._**

**_ringbearers-guardin: Thank you for your review. I'm glad your anxious. I hoped you liked this chapter._**


	4. Flying Sparrows

**Pirates of the Caribbean and the Daughter of Thieves**

A/N Wow! Thank you for those awesome reviews. I didn't expect that kind of feedback. Especially that signature song. Thanks Erin. . Enjoy the new chapter (I'm sorry but this is going to be a very long). Oh hear this song that I made up in Math class today.

"Jack and Will went up the hill to get a pail of water.

Jack fell down and broke his crown,

And Will came tumbling after."

A/N Ta da. I know childish but that was the only way to entertain myself during boring Math class. Poor Jack. I hope his crown's ok.

Quote of the Day

'Now as long as you're just hangin' there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these. What a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that you're father was a pirate and good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll just have to square that someday. Now me for example, I can let ye drown. But I can't sail this ship into Tortuga all by my onesies savvy? So… Can you sail under the command of pirate, or can ye not?'

'Tortuga?'

'Tortuga.'

-Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner

-Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl

_Chapter 4:_

_Flying Sparrows_

"You remember don't you? What I said to you before I jumped out your balcony window? Hmm?" Morales said, relishing the fact that he seemed to effecting Jack.

_**Flashback**_

Morales aimed the gun to Jack's head. Jack closed his eyes, a tear escaped from the clutch. _I'll be with you soon momma, and will ride together with the ferryman into heaven. I love you momma._

"FREEZE!"

"This isn't the last you've seen of me Jack. I promise you that when I see you next, I will have the greatest pleasure in killing you. Trust me, I never break a promise."

Jack's eyes snapped open, and instead of seeing death, he saw twenty armed British soldiers aiming thin air, but then Jack saw out of the corner of his eye, he saw Morales jump out the study window and into the night.

_**End of Flashback**_

Jack looked up into those dark cold eyes, full of laughter; full of pleasure. His fear was now over. He could handle physical torture, but he wasn't going to stand for mental torture. He was mental enough. But that was savvy, for he was the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow. He escaped under 7 agents of the East India Trading Company. He survived two bullets wounds to the heart that should have killed him. He survived being marooned on his own island, twice. He fought alongside his friends and defeated an army of cursed pirates and their ruthless captain for his freedom and pride.

Thousands of people had threatened him; all of them ended up dead. Why should this cocky shit head make a difference? He hated being threatened, and he hated this sorry excuse for a man. And he also remembered a promise that he had vowed when he was at his parents funeral.

_**Flashback**_

Jack had placed a bouquet of white roses on his parents' grave mounds. Tears had long since evaporated from his face. He shed no more. Melody had come by to console him, but he didn't seem to notice.

It was as if he stopped living. Nothing mattered as long as they were gone. He wasn't sleeping; he wasn't eating. His life seemed to be moving in slow motion; his body felt like lead when he moved. He saw people as he merged through the crowd, but they appeared as blurs; soulless wanderers like he had become.

He stared at the two crosses sticking out from above their bodies, six feet under. Seeing them reminded him of a poem he had read on a famous author during absolutism in Spain. It went like this.

"'During Sickness

They do not hide their hopelessness

They say: His eyes look dull.

I feel the skeleton that juts in my skin.

And when I tried to stand, I faint,

And lie back with a taste of dirt that catches in my throat.

My breath disgusts me.

Like a snail that slackens at the harbor now I shudder, seeing the form of the cadaver shivering under the sheet.

The nurses warm my hands, but still my flesh feels like a snowdrift on the bones, my forehead chilled as if by gust from nowhere.

This is the wind of the Abyss,

Cool even to the wounds of Christ!

Is it the nothingness of the Skeptics,

Or is it the Great All of the Godhead?

The defeated doctors act morose,

And people at my bedside lean in whispering, until the very objects in the room look struck with fear.

Lost! is what they say.

All through my body I can feel where rivets in the armor of my senses have burst loose.

And I can see the moment coming for me in the shadows,

One star in a dawn-leached sky climbing toward invisibility.

The hour of truth,

Or ultimate deception lifts an inexpressive face, and I feel less afraid than curious.

My soul becomes the pupil of an eye dilating into the darkness.

Here I am. I try the door of being.

My key rattles in the night

Gravediggers are tearing away for me toward God. Since death is knowledge,

To the ancient usherette I say, It's time!

Take me into the dark to see the show.'"

He finished his recitation. His mother used to love it when he recited. Shakespeare, Don Quixote…you name it. His mother, to his hating, called him a bookworm. He would blush slightly and give a half shouldered shrug. He just had a passion for reading.

He realized then that he didn't want to die; not yet anyway. He wasn't going to sit around and wait for Morales to kill him; he was going to beat him to it. He was going to get his revenge. Revenge on his parents life. He was going to become a pirate.

_But wait_, he thought, _what about Melody?_ Melody was his only friend in the whole world. He couldn't just leave without saying goodbye. But then, if he did, she would say she wanted to come with him, probably just to look after him because she felt sorry.

He looked up into the setting sunset and stared deep in thought while watching the majestic colors turn from bright orange, to deep magenta.

He didn't want pity. He didn't want help. He didn't want to be treated differently. He didn't want someone there to baby him all his life. He wanted to be a man. He wanted pride. He wanted his freedom. He wanted to breathe, but most of all, he wanted… to live. And he was going to do it his way; no one else's. And no one was going to get in the way of Jack Sparrow, the son of thieves.

"I promise you, mother, father. I promise you that I will watch that man bleed as I watched you. I will avenge you. And no one will get in my way. Not even Captain Jose Morales."

He turned on his heel, wondering, if revenge really did taste sweet.

_**End of Flashback**_

Jack began to chuckle in spite of of the pain his broken rib was giving him. Morales' amused smirk rapidly changed into confusement.

"What are you laughing at?" he said, his brows scrunched in confusement. Jack's laughter only got louder until finally it filled the room, and other cell occupants were peaking through their bars to see if the famous Captain had gone totally bonkers.

Morales raised his hand to smack Jack. It ricocheted off his face and silenced him instantly, but a laughing smirk seemed to be permanently there, as if Morales had just handed him the key to his cuffs and a gun and said 'Shoot me.'

"I could kill you, you know that? I could take your life and you couldn't do anything about it." Jack said nothing; smile still lingered on his face.

"Wow. From all those stories about you, I thought you were going to be some invincible god. But from the look of you, they really are just stories. Tomorrow we'll dump your body into the sea and when they find it, everyone will know that _Captain _Jack Sparrow was really a washed up, drunken, first class moron, who lived day by day, moment to moment, by his rumors. Fantasies. Dreams, that would never come true. Not today and not ever." He said humorously, turning his back to Jack and fingering his pistol in his left hand.

Turning back to Jack with a smile, he walked over to him, placed the pistol to his temple and cocked it.

" I never break a promise Sparrow. Any last words?"

"Yes. First of all, it's Captain. And second of all, I thought pirates were the dishonest ones."

"What?"

He merely shrugged, his dark eyes never leaving his face.

"Go to hell, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." He said, his finger closing leisurely around the trigger.

"After you, _sir._"

Morales suddenly went flying to the floor; the pistol shooting out of his left hand and landed ten feet away.

Jack stood there, his right fist raised, and his left hand inching toward his pockets.

"You know you're guards should really learn to take away weaponry from a captive. Tsk. Tsk. What have ye been teachin' them."

"What are ye going to do Jack? Kill me?"

"Tha' was my initial plan. But now, for remindin' me of my intense dislike for ye, I think I let your death be slow and painful." He said, a smirk curling in his right corner and a glint flashed before his eyes. _Revenge may be sweet. Let's find out._

Five hours later Morales was chained, his body slumped against the wall in which Jack had occupied previously. His face a mangled mess; his nose broken and bleeding, his eyes puffing. He had two broken ribs. Shattered pieces of chair lay scattered on the floor.

"I think this look really works for you. Cowering like a scolded dog with his tail between 'is legs. I'm surprised ye haven't wet yer pants yet."

He relished the sight in front of him. A man weak and defenseless. Just like he was when he was sixteen. The pain would finally leave him. One bullet to the head it would all be finished.

He walked to Morales, his heart pumping more rapidly at every passing moment. He lifted his head in his right hand and held his face not to far away from his own.

"I made a promise. I made a promise tha' I would avenge me parents' deaths and kill you. Just like you killed them.

"You made a promise. _'I promise you that when I see you next, I will have the greatest pleasure in killing you. Trust me, I never break a promise._'" He said mimicking him, "Well, here's a reality check. I don't trust anyone but meself. I don't like being threatened. It makes me feel icky. I am one of the most feared pirates of the Caribbean mate, and now you know why. I never break a promise. And I promise you that I will have great pleasure in seeing your face when you die. You lose, I win. And you want to know why? Cause I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?……… welcome to hell." He said as he cocked the pistol to Morales head. Morales closed his eyes.

Two gunshots erupted and Morales' eyes shot open as he stared at the two bleeding wounds on the left side of his chest. He looked up to see Jack gold-tooth filled smile.

"Never close yer eyes to death mate. Ye might just miss it. Ta." He said and with that, Captain Jose Morales lived no more.

Jack grabbed the set of keys that hung loosely from Morales pocket and shook them joyfully.

"They really do know what there talkin' 'bout." He said staring at the keys with a smile and then back at the lifeless form of Morales. He took out his sword and slashed his neck, fresh blood appearing and drenching his body like a waterfall.

"Revenge is truly sweet."

_An hour previous…_

Will stood at the stern of the Black Pearl-his hair flying liberally since he had released it from the tie that was holding it back- watching the sun set on the horizon.

Wow. He never realized how beautiful it really was. I guess you never really appreciate something until it's gone. He wondered if this is how Jack sees it. Peaceful… Serene… Tranquil… Majestic… Picturesque……_Glorious_. He hoped his friend was all right. He couldn't think he could bear it if anything happened to him. Jack had so much to live for, so much to give. Will would never admit it but he had taken a liking to Jack over the course of their friendship. He realized that Jack was the kind of person, whether you liked him or not, got to you; got to you deep down. He couldn't wait to see him again.

Then his thoughts changed to that of Elizabeth. He worried a great deal about her. He had cold sweats at night after nightmares that scared him to his last wits. Sometimes he woke in tears. He couldn't bear to live without her either. She was his soul mate. He knew this from the first time he had laid eyes on her. It was as if fate had brought them together that day when he was found on that floating driftwood. He wanted her as his companion, his wife. He wanted to have children with her, grand children, maybe, if they were lucky great-grandchildren. He wanted to grow old with her and still feel the same love he felt for her as he did right now.

"Will, we've spotted the island," Gibbs words rang in Will's ears like a bell and abruptly pulling him from his trance.

"Wha'? Oh right. Thank you."

"Will… Are ye sure ye want to go by yerself. I mean there be thousands of guards on the lookout." He said, his eyes rose skeptically.

"Sure, Jack's done it before. How hard could be?" he chuckled wearily, not exactly sure of himself.

" Right. The boat's ready then."

Will rowed steadily toward the island.

_I'm coming Jack. Hold on._

Jack looked, at a snail's pace, around the corner to see if there were any guards.

_You've been lucky so far, Jacky-boy._

Cocking his gun, he held it high above his head and side stepped across the stone covered floor. He heard a sound erupt behind him and turned to watch and began to walk backwards. He had to be careful. There could be guards in behind every door, around every corner. He then, quirking an eyebrow, wondered if there were so many guards watching this place…where were they?

_Ten all ready._ Will thought to himself as he wiped his cutlass on the man's shirt; a man who had been alive a mere five seconds ago.

_Come on Jack. You have to be somewhere around here._

_Wha' was tha'? _Jack thought alertly. He could have sworn he heard a scream. A piercing blood curling scream, like someone who just saw death. He still kept walking backwards, that way he would bump into someone with his back, causing him or her not to be able to see his full face when he punched them in the face. An old pirate trick. Back into them, kill them stunned.

He heard scuffling behind him. He raised his unsheathed his sword, ready to strike…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jack and Will stared at each other, their mouths gaping and eyes as wide as saucers. Only ten seconds previous, they knocked into to each, turned and almost killed each other. Now there swords lay dropped at there feet and their faces resembled large fish.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What I am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"What I am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"Wait, wait!" Jack said, holding his hands us to interrupt his and Will's screaming harmony. "I'm 'ere because I was pirate napped. What are you doin' 'ere?"

"I'm here to rescue you."

Jack chuckled.

"What?" Will said; eyebrows scrunched.

" You come and save me? Ha!" he said sarcastically, his laughing growing louder and faster.

"Jack shh. You'll get us caught." Jack's laughter ebbed down to finally a few airy chuckles and then just a permanent sly smile.

"Aye if I kept laughin' we would 'ave been caught. But unlike you I would 'ave been able to escape."

"And how do you suppose I got in here? By flying?"

"How am I supposed to be able to fathom what ye think? I'm no eunuch."

"Oh Jack will you ever let it go?"

"No. Next question."

"Oh come on, we have to get out of here." He said, pulling Jack by his arm and leading around the corner.

"Easy on the goods, eunuch."

"Keep quiet Jack. You want us to get caught?"

"Well, if you're asking my professional opinion…"

"Forget it." Will said, rolling his eyes in aggravation. Yes, it was good to see Jack again. Just as good as getting your eyes gouged out.

"This way mate, I know the way out."

They walked in silence, not even glancing at each other for they could miss a silent movement among the shadows. Eventually, Will broke the silence.

"You know Jack, I'm surprised."

"Surprised at what?" Jack said, sounding a disinterested.

"Well, I surprised at the lack of security out here. No wonder it was easy for you to escape."

"For once Will, I agree with ye. I mean we own the place. There hasn't been a guard in sight since I left me cell an 'our ago."

"Basically there no one to stop us. We'll just walk straight through this d-" he said his eyes widening at the sight in front of him as the door opened.

"Door." Jack breathed in answer.

In front of them stood what seemed like an entire navy, all looking very pleased to see them. Very pleased in deed.

"Holy-"

"Shit." Said Jack in answer again, both of them appalled at the trap.

"Well, well, we got ourselves a couple of runaways haven't we boys."

"That's Captain runaway to you prick."

"Ooh. The big bad Captain's got some pretty big ego to be talking like that. What are ye gonna do Sparrow? Fly away?" Laughter erupted from the surrounding men as they began to close around Jack and Will.

"What are we going to do Jack?" Will whispered nervously in Jack's ear.

"I don't-" his sentence was interrupted when a parrot flew by a dropped a fuming bomb by Jack's feet.

"Jack…"

"Shhh." He said warningly while he picked up the still sparkling mini bomb.

He grinned evilly when he said,

"Gents. This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you almost trapped… Captain…Jack…Sparrow!" He said, throwing the bomb into the air, grabbing Will's arm, and running toward the fortress wall. He stopped suddenly and turned around, intently watching the soldiers playing a sort of hot potato game with the deadly bomb.

"Jack what are you doing?" he said urgently, also watching the bomb and death at the same passing pace.

"Just watch boy, Jus' watch." He said his eyes glittering from the scintillating light that was still erupting from the fuse.

The fuse was finally nearing its end when it landed in the hands of an innocent soldier. He closed his eyes, waiting for the explosion, but instead all their ears were met with a sharp click. The solider looked down and was amazed at what he saw…

The bomb had stopped before explosion.

The navy turned sharply to face Jack, stunned looks on every face.

Jack looked to each of them and rested his gaze on the soldier still holding the defective bomb. His mouth then opened into a bright smile, revealing gold teeth, pointing one finger at them colorfully.

"Made ye look."

And with that he climbed with Will onto the fortress ledge, while the soldiers, coming out of their temporary daze ran to catch them.

"What are we doing?" he said, wearily looking down at the steep fall into the Caribbean ocean.

"Flying." Jack said with a final smile, as he jumped taking a screaming Will with him.

The last sounds that were heard in the silence of the fort, were Will's piercing screams and Jack's exhilarated cheers, as the soldiers watched the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and his sidekick make their grand escape into the sparkling blue Caribbean waters below.

A/N Did u like it? The poem I got was from a book called Don Quixote by Michael Cervantes. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. RR savvy


	5. TorturingEunuchsSharks

**Pirates of the Caribbean and the Daughter of Thieves**

**Quote of the Day**

We're gonna still a ship? That ship?

Commandeer. We're gonna commandeer _that_ ship. Nautical term. One question 'bout your business boy, or there's no use going. This gurl, how far are you willing to go to save her?

I'd die for her.

Oh good. No worries then.

-William Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow

-Pirates of the Caribbean and the Curse of the Black Pearl

_Chapter 5_

_Torturing…Eunuchs…Sharks _

Ten yards away from the fort, Jack's head broke the surface of the sparkling refreshing water. Breathing heavily, he began to look around him, wondering where the scared shittless friend of his was. He chuckled to himself; he screamed just like a little girl. His hilarity stopped and the amused smile vanished away from his face. The whelp hadn't breached the surface.

He began to panic. He remembered seeing Will with him under the water as he indicated for him to follow him, but he really didn't check to see if he was still behind him. He took a deep breath and went below the surface. Although it was clear to see through the water, the seawater began to irritate his eyes as he frantically searched the sea's depths for his friend. Feeling the pressure of lack of air build up in his lungs, he resurfaced.

_Where is he?_ He thought worriedly, his eyes still moving around attentively in their orbs to find him.

"Will! Where are ye boy! WILL!"

Nothing… not a sound.

Just the sounds of local seagulls above him. He decided to try and call him again.

" Will! Wi!" He swallowed the rest.

He felt himself being plunged into the water by his head by a pair of two strong hands. He began to move frantically as he tried to resurface. Because of his panic he took in water, trying to breathe. He tried to eradicate the hands from off the top of his hat, but the hands were relentless…they wouldn't let go. Finally he gave a final thrust toward the surface, and the hands returned to the owner as he felt a rush of cool, fresh oxygen reach his lungs. He began to cough violently, sharps gasps causing his chest to rise and fall rapidly.

Will was laughing, his hazel eyes dancing with mirth.

"You-u thi-ink that-'s fun-ny?" Jack said, his hat damp and covering his eyes as he stuttered from his violent coughing.

"I-I thought that w-was hilar-i-ious." Will said almost screaming it so he could be heard over the booming laughter. It started to hurt his stomach.

"Really? Well I thin' this is immensely funny." Jack said, his coughing subsiding and a mischievous glint shining in his eyes.

"No Jack you wouldn't dare." He said his eyes changing to amusement to slight fear in a matter of seconds.

"Wouldn't I?"

Will didn't even have a chance to answer, Jack forcefully dunked his head into the water's depths.

Will resurfaced coughing and spluttering. His fierce gaze rested on Jack's grinning disposition. He opened his mouth, mouthing the words:

"Yes I would." His smile widening to show shining gold teeth.

They floated there, minutes later; Will staring daggers at Jack and Jack still smirking.

"Why did ye dunk me in the first place?" Jack asked innocently; his eyes giving off his inner laughter.

"Why? WHY? You dragged me off a fifty foot fucking wall. WHY?" his voice raging at Jack. However, Jack seemed unaffected.

"I just asked ye that."

"Uh-uh- I-" he stuttered, unable to think of a retort.

"Uh-uh-I, what?" Jack said, mimicking him.

"Oh shut up Jack." He said slapping him on exposed left shoulder.

"No need to get physical you pre-pubescent lady."

"Stupid monkey."

"Who calls someone a monkey?"

"Just please be quiet Jack. Try and think-"

"I try not to. It makes my head 'urt." Jack said.

"Jack your infuriating" Will said sighing in annoyance.

"Pirate." Said in all obviousness, as if he was saying "Duh."

Will rolled his eyes and turned away, not really looking for anything, just getting away from Jack's laughing gaze.

After a few moments, Will broke the silence between them.

"Jack…" said uncertainly, afraid that he might have left him alone in the middle of the ocean. Not that he would have gotten far… after all, it was a huge ocean.

"Aye?" Good he was still here.

"How are we going to get out of here? We can't stay out here forever."

"Your right whelp. You came with the Pearl obviously… You didn't swim here right?"

" Yes Jack, I swam 43,000 odd miles to come get you." He said, his eyes narrowing, his voice sarcastic.

"Oh, ye did tha' fer me whelp. I'm touched." He said in mock appreciation, placing a hand over his heart.

"Shut up. Of course I didn't swim here."

"Tha's all ye had to say, mate. Well the Pearl should, therefore, be close by…so we'll just 'ave to wait untilshe comes to pick us up… savvy?"

"Savvy." Muttered Will, not exactly thrilled that he would have to wait in an ocean that was beginning to get cold and cause him to shiver. He saw Jack pulled his compass and he turned around with his eyes rolled. _What is he going to do with a fucking compass? Beat a shark with it? _He thought exasperated. But no sooner then he did, was there a flash of movement and Will's confirmation that it was fin.

It turned and Will's suspicions were confirmed.

It was a shark.

His eyes widened as he shakily whispered to Jack, "J-Jack."

"What?"

"Jack!" he said, pointing his finger toward the moving danger coming toward him.

"What!" he said glaringly, and turned his body sharply in the water. He eyes widened and mouth dropped opened considerably at the aquatic foe. It began circling around them.

"Holy shit." Jack whispered as the shark began to circle its prey.

"That's all you can say, 'Holy shit.' Well that's just great. We're going to die," Will said rambling. "Oh my god!" he said, realization forming on his face, "I'm gonna die in the middle of the ocean with a drunken pirate…I-"

"Shhh! Don't panic." He said, turning his head around to watch the shark circle around his back.

"Don't panic? DON'T PANIC! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN WITH A KILLER FUCKING SHARK THAT CAN EAT MY HEAD OFF WITH ONE BITE. AND ALL I HAVE ARE YOUR REASSURANCES THAT WE'LL SURVIVE FROM AN EXTREMELY INTOXICATED, BRAIN SCRAMBLED MAN WHO DROPS OFF FIFTY FUCKING FOOT CLIFFS! DON'T PANIC, HAH!" Will said, his face turning a boiling red accompanying his rage; his eyes still attentively watching the circling shark.

"Don't panic. We just 'ave to stay extremely still. Give 'im no reason to attack and we'll be fine. Just think it this way," he said, trying to be comforting, "at least its just one."

Suddenly however, appeared three more sharks, curious as to what their brethren had discovered. They began to also circle them, obviously happy with their pirate treasure.

"Can we panic now?" Will said, his voice high-pitched and growing hysterical.

Jack didn't answer. He, for once, couldn't think of a way out of this problem. _Damn. It must be that sharks are attracted to fuckin' eunuchs because I've never had a problem before, _Jack thought, trying to find some humor and light in the recent situation.

Then suddenly, a light like no other shined in Jack's ears. The light of relief.

"Salute!" the familiar voice of Joshamee Gibbs filled the ocean. They both turned toward the sound. In the distance, not too far from their death trap, the Black Pearl, sailing majestic and proud toward them, as the sun began disappearing behind it.

"Thank God." Will whispered, clearly thinking the Pearl had great timing.

"Don't be too quick te thank him yet mate. We not out of the devil's fire yet." This was true. The sharks were beginning to get anxious in their antics; jumping restlessly out of the water. Will's face turned, if that was even possible, paler; the blood draining out of his face completely.

"Cap'n! It's ye. We thought you were a goner."

"Well if ye don't get me out of this here water, I'm gonna be, savvy." He said inching closer to Will, ducking his head as one of the sharks jumped over his head. He held a hand protectively on his hat. _No fuckin' jaws is takin' me hat._

"Throw a rope down. We need to get 'em out of there." Gibbs said barking out orders. The crew began scurrying on deck to fulfill the command to get the Captain up safely.

"Careful now. We don't want to startle 'em."

"Us or the sharks." Said Jack in good-humor, relieved to be getting away from danger's harm.

A rope entered the water, and before the sharks could attack it, Jack snatched it and looked at Will.

"Ye're gonna 'ave to hold on te me. 'Old on tight, now, savvy."

"Just get me out of this water asshole." Will said irritatingly. He couldn't stand being in that water for another minute.

"Don't get snippy."

Jack held on to the rope tightly, for both their sakes, and Will held onto Jack's waist.

"No funny business down there Will."

"Shut up Jack."

With one gigantic pull, the entire crew pulled them rapidly out of the water. Jack yelp slightly as one of the sharks lunged out of the water to make a grab at him.

A few seconds later, Will and Jack were sprawled out on the deck, panting heavily. Jack closed his eyes in relieved exhaustion.

Torturing…eunuchs… sharks. He finally did what he wanted to do for the past three weeks.

He passed out.

After two buckets of salt water and a series of slaps in the face by Anamaria, Jack woke up sputtering and soreness and pain spread over his entire body.

"Good afternoon Cap'n." said Gibbs, giving him a hand up.

Jack got up, swaying dangerously as he felt the shooting pain in his back again, but quickly straightened out… well as straight as he could despite his usual drunken appearance.

He looked around curiously and then asked, "Where's the whelp?"

"He's resting. You've been lyin' there for a while now."

"He looked down at where he was recently lying. Water soaked the floorboards, but another substance had taken its place among the wood… a familiar crimson essence. Blood.

His blood.

He looked down to notice that the seawater had irritated the cuts that he had received from his 'sessions' and opened again, bleeding freely. No wonder there were so many sharks circling them. He was bleeding and he hadn't even noticed.

"Do ye want someone to attend to that sir?" he said anxiously, his eyes bearing concern.

"No. I'll handle it meself. Take the helm for the time being."

"Aye sir."

"Oh and Gibbs." He said turning on his heel back to Gibbs, his trinkets chiming by this sudden movement.

"Aye sir?" he said curiously.

"When the whelp wakes, tell 'im I would like to speak with 'im."

"I'll about do it." He said obediently.

"Good man." He said turning back toward his cabin. He was going to clean himself off with a nice hot bath, and possibly paint. He was in the mood and he didn't want to waste the opportunity.

"Did I just wish for a bath. Oh shit I really am insane." And smiling to that notion, he walked of toward his cabin, shouted that someone bring him hot water and a basin, and closed the door behind him.


	6. Will's Dilema

**Pirates of the Caribbean and the Daughter of Thieves**

_Ch.6 _

_Will's Dilema_

After hurried and obedient shuffling around his cabin by members of his crew carrying a tin basin, large enough to fit a large dog or a medium sized man, and the constant closing and opening of the door, caused by those same men carrying buckets to fill the bath's capacity, Jack closed and locked the door for the final time, and placed the key on his cluttered desk. He removed his trusty bandana, the plaits and story-worthy trinkets that adorned his hair.

He then stripped himself, hissing from time to time as strain and shooting spasms of pain coursed through his sorrowful muscles. He eased into the water, moaning as he felt the effect the warmth had over his body. It was like a good kind of numbness. The feeling spread from his unruly hair to the tip of toes and he greeted it as he fell into the void of long awaited relaxation and pleasure.

He grabbed the soap and began scrubbing himself clean but lathered more gently around the scraped and bruised parts. He thought back to what had passed that day and he realized that he had fulfilled something he had vengefully coursed through his entire life.

He was dead. Gone. And now he had avenged his parents deaths. They could rest in peace.

A tear streamed down his eye, and as he went to wipe it away, he felt a peculiar stinging in his eye. He rubbed at it, hoping to stop the pain, but it seemed all he was doing was making it worse, for the stinging increased.

He looked down at his hand and noticed the source of the problem. The suds were a dead give away.

He had gotten soap in his eye.

Searching fervently for a towel, a piece of cloth, something that would stop this insistent pain that would not diminish, try as he might.

He leaped out of the tub, while still rubbing ferociously, hoping that the feeling might change. Tears sprung hot in his eyes, and becoming half blind, he ran into his desk chair with his hip, causing him and the chair to topple over.

Shooting off a stream of curses, he clambered up off the floor, and then suddenly a knock resounded off his door.

_Hopefully someone with a blasted towel, _he thought thankfully, still rubbing his eyes, but this time, he was trying to clear his blurriness.

"Oh, um...well your uh...busy," came a stuttering voice from the doorway of Jack's room.

"I'll just go."

"Close the door whelp, your lettin' in a draft." Jack said as he clambered into his trousers.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jealous. I know how ye seem to be, uh, '_sensitive'_ about things."

"What are you talking about?"

Jack took a glance up and down Will's physique, giving him a glance over. With a keen smile, he just shrugged his shoulders and said, " Nothin'."

"Ok, anyway, um, Jack, sorry for um interrupting your bath or whatever you were doing," referring to the fact that he had entered the room whilst Jack was scrambling from the floor, cussing like...well, like a sailor. Or in this case, pirate.

"Oh, uh, no problem. I was just...searching for a towel." The simplest way was Jack's way to get out of any question or suspicion, and this statement was no different. This one was extremely passive to what had actually occurred on Jack's frantic rampage.

Jack almost chuckled to himself.

_Soap. Jack's dark nemesis._

To think, Captain Jack Sparrow, was almost actually defeated by Captain Suds and Bubbles. Ha! Well he handled calmly and effectively. As always.

"So whelp, what is that you wanted to talk 'bout?" Jack said, as he walked over to the rum cabinet and pulled out a bottle of rum, and skillfully pulled the cork straight out I its containment with his teeth.

"Gibbs told me that _you_ wanted to talk to me." he answered, staring with puzzlement at his captain's either excuse for ADD or absentmindedness.

"Oh right right..." Jack mumbled as he walked purposefully back to the cabinet and pulled out another bottle and handed it to Will, before sauntering over to the table, sitting in his chair, which he leaned back on two legs and swinging his legs onto the table, to give a certain, unstable stableness.

"What's this for?" Will asked, indicating to the rum bottle.

"Well, I could be mistaken, but I firmly believe that _that," _he said pointing a ring-clad finger to the bottle sloshing with amber-liquid, "is for _drinking_. But then again, even the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, could be wrong sometimes

"I don't drink." Will stated defiantly, furious with the audacity that Jack contained to even think that he would even want a drink.

"Well, we're gonna be here for a while, so your gonna need that. But if you really don't wan' it, I'll drink it. After I'm done with this one o' course." Jack said ruefully as he raised his rum bottle to him in mock salutation.

Will just stared at him, speechless, and unable to think of anything that would cause Jack to become annoyed and just let him go.

Finally he said, after his throat had finished double-clutching on him, "Is that all? You asked me to come in here for a drink."

Jack chuckled humorously. The whelp still never thinks outside the box for anything. If he didn't want to be here, why did he come in the first place? And where was his bonny lass, Lizzie.

Realization struck him.

Could they not be together anymore? No, that absurd. The last time he saw them they were inseparable. _Literally. _I mean, you had throw them in the ocean, and only then would they remove themselves from each other.

No, it had to be something else...

Couldn't it?

"Son...there is always a reason for havin' rum. Remember tha' when ye're in me presence. I always have a reason. It may not be a good one, but it's a reason."

"More like an excuse, you mean." it wasn't a question, it was a statement, and Jack narrowed his eyes in almost what looked like anger. Will gulped loudly.

He had seen Jack, on a fair amount of occasions, where he had that exact same scowl and roguish anger on his face. Usually it was for only a few seconds before he was his smart-alack drunken self again, but sometimes it'd stay like an unwanted storm, billowing quickly and quietly to the service. Until suddenly...it hit. And you were left with a bigger problem on your hands that you had expected or wanted.

However this wasn't that situation, for Jack suddenly smirked at Will, in that devillish smirk, which either meant, that you had amused him, or that he was up to something. But, Will thought, being Jack, it's probably both.

"Perhaps Will, but its better to think, that I'm not using drink for sorrows and more for pleasure. An excuse is findin' an escape from whatever your runnin' from. A reason, is why you doing it. And as for me, I'm drinkin' because I'm not a bloddy pansy, who, in signs of _trouble, _or _problems_, refuses to indulge myself, and perhaps escape for a little while. Well, actually that would be you case," Jack said pointing a finger thoughtfully at Will as he continued, " Anyway, I drink cause I can. And no one can tell me otherwise. Savvy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, now that ye're done wit your little charade, would ye like to sit down?"

Will didn't answer but he found himself obediently sitting anyway.

"That's it. Now pull the cork out." Jack said encouragingly, as if teaching a four-year-old how to read.

"I'd prefer not to Jack."

"Well suit yerself." he said as he took a healthy drink, taking half the bottle with him.

"Ah, much better."

"Now Will, I have a few to ask ye, and I want you- and mind you this is coming from a dishonest man, so I'll now if your lying-to answer them as _honestly_ as you can. Savvy?"

Will nodded.

"Good." Jack got up and wandered over to his desk. Will noticed that when Jack talked, he always ended up standing. I guess it made him feel like he was in control of the situation.

"My first question I guess is...What are ye doing on me ship."

Jack POV

He's hesitating. I notice that.

The only reason I can possibly think of, is that he came on me ship for my help.

But _why_ does he need my help?

Original POV

"Well-I...um."

"Will, it's not a brain teaser. Just tell me why you're here. What did you want that you sailed 40,000 miles, on me ship no less, which, let me remind you happens to be a _pirate _ship, to an island to free me from captive. Don't tell me you just felt like it, because, although I'll be touched, you'd just be findin' and excuse."

Jack sat back down and stared at Will, what seemed patiently. Or was it anxiously. Will didn't know.

_Just tell him. What's the big deal? You came to ask for his help, now ask it!_

_"_They took Elizabeth."

The ring that Jack had been playing with, slipped from his hand and rolled on its silver band to the floor, where it scurried under the bed. But Jack hadn't noticed, and if he did, he really didn't care."

"Wha'?"

"They took Elizabeth."

"Who?"

"Well if I knew I would have told you."

Jack sighed, placing a ring-encrusted, minus one, over his forehead in exasperation.

"I told ye you would need that." he said pointing at the bottle, still clutched in Will's now shaken hands, "Take a sip, if will help."

Will stared skeptically between Jack and the bottle. One sip wouldn't hurt.

So removing the cork, he took a sip.

Spluttering and coughing.

Yeah great help Jack.

"You'll get used to it." Jack said reassuringly after Will''s coughing spasm had ended.

"Now," Jack said, leaning forward, "Tell me _everything."_

_Two hours later_

Well, one bottle, became two, and then that became three, and then Will simply just lost count. And even if Will was drinking him out of stock, Jack was patient, and surprisingly sober, and he stared at Will's five to his two.

_Will need's it, _he thought it.

He had just relayed his sorrow to the captain, and Jack couldn't help but feel bad for him. I mean, this had happened to him twice already. Jack knew what it was like to lose a love. He meant the Pearl. And, coincidently, he had lost it twice. So understanding his situation, he nodded his head and said pleasantly, " I'll help ye find your bonny lass," a wave of deja vu swept over him, and he added, "_again."_

_"_Really?" Will said, cracking his neck as he removed his hands from his tearing face and quickly lifting his head up, hope lighting his eyes.

"Of course. What are friends for?"

"Well how are we going to find her?"

"Way ahead of ye mate." He said getting up again, and turning to face Will, flamboyantly moving his hands to superfluously convey his point.

"The way I see it, we need more information, because, let's face it mate, your story had left something to be desired when it comes to info. So," clapping his hands enthusiastically once," where else to get information, then none other than..." he left the rest blank, stairing expectantly at Will, as if daring him to guess.

A little light bulb went off in Will's head, but it was far from an ingenious "Eureka!"

"Oh no," Will groaned as if in agony.

"Oh _yes. _So, get some rest, because we dock in Tortuga tomorrow."

Turning back in the doorway, as he was about to leave, he said to Will.

"Tortuga's the only way mate. One step for lustfull pirates, One huge leap toward Elizabeth.

And with that, Jack left his cabin, with Will cursing animatedly, behind him.


End file.
